Stepping Out of the Light
by Imstillive
Summary: Lux was happy, living her daily life, fighting for her city state against the enemies from Noxus; she was in the spotlight, loved by all, and that was all she ever wanted. Or so she claimed. But when Garen wants her help for the first time in her life of chasing his footprints, Lux begins to question the guise she'd created for herself and her thin veil of happiness.
1. The Bet

(A/N): This is my first project _;, I'm open to critique and ideas for later chapters ^^

The pairing will be revealed later in the story ;D Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Surrounded by clean white walls illuminated by the dazzling glow of a blooming chandelier the richest and most influential nobles in Demacia stood. Their witty topics spun out in threads of smooth voices that playfully chased each other in the large, exquisite room.<p>

Lux beamed again, and gracefully lifting up her silk white gown, she modestly curtsied with a neat 'thank you' as another compliment was tossed of her match earlier today. It seemed every Demacian was humored by Katarina's humiliation Lux had pulled off today in the Summoner's rift. Oh, how merrily the party goers chatted up Lux with this news, repeating and echoing it under the bright crystal light above their heads.

The Lady of Luminosity had risen so far at such a young age, and she was bound to shine brighter before she went out. Across the room, the beautiful Lillia Crownguard herself fluttered between guests, basking in the glamour of her daughter's success. Turning from the scene, Lux swallowed her punch in a thirsty gulp. It was starting to become a little too bright.

While smiling and tossing greetings as well as thanks to recognizable faces, Lux made her way through the crowd undetected until she slipped out the open entrance and retired to her sleeping quarters a little early.

Stepping through the darkness, Lux slowly relaxed her shoulders and sank into her high heeled clip-clopping that rippled and echoed below the high ceiling. Heaving a sigh, she pulled out the crystal flower from her hair and ran her gloved fingers through her strained golden strands. She stuck the ornament back in her hair after soothing her scalp.

"I never think about negative things." She said, showing her teeth and slowly bringing her sore limbs to climb the grand spiral staircase which snaked up to her bedroom. She had just finished the last step when she heard faint sounds of seemingly familiar voices.

Garen had left to retire immediately after talking to Prince Jarvan, Lux reminded herself, and pretended, with a small giggle, that it wasn't an unfamiliar woman's voice he was conversing with. However, as she moved closer to her chambers, it was evident that the _argument _was coming from her own room, not Garen's.

The night of her first mission, as she slept in the corners of Noxus, was when she had learned not to ever be found without her weapon. Lux bitterly recalled the filthy Noxian slums as she pulled out her staff from underneath the right side of her soft white skirts. And with a deep breath, she carefully slipped out of her shoes and sneaked up with her bare feet.

"Garen, we don't need her." Muffled sounds of the woman's voice slipped into Lux's ears.

"She is skilful in what she does Kat."

"Yeah, in petty love spells to charm that poor handsome explorer, I'm sure."

"Luxanna isn't that kind of girl, Kat!"

By now Lux had crept up to the door to her room, breathing faintly and ready for the intruder. She grasped the doorknob and duly noted that Garen had let a Noxian general's daughter into her bedroom.

'Petty love spells.' Lux smiled wryly. She knew who she was going to aim for.

Throwing open the door with a loud slam, Lux cleverly threw her snare as Kat's red hair caught her vision. Kat, having her back turned to the door and nowhere to run, was hit dead on. Lux twirled her staff with grace as she prepared to cast a second spell, but stiffened as she felt a firm anonymous arm around her and a cold blade at her neck.

"Back from the party, I see." A low voice taunted Lux, cutting through her doubts. The Blade's Shadow, right on time.

"Talon DuConteau." Lux addressed him as she dropped her staff to her ground beside them, releasing Kat. The blade was immediately removed. Talon was known infamously as the loyal dog of General DuConteau, his adoptive father. That is, until the general disappeared and Katatarina joined the League leaving Talon to search of his whereabouts. Related by will, not by blood, were Katarina and Talon DuConteau, pity it was the opposite for the Crownguards. Hearing the door close behind her, Lux forced herself to calm down and moved forward.

"Lux!" Garen called as he helped a rather grumpy Kat up.

"Dear brother." Lux sighed, and glaring at Kat she continued, "You've brought two Noxians into my room. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Sister, I didn't mean to surprise you in this manner." Garen stepped in front of Kat, "I believed you would show up later. You always stick around for the parties."

Lux jumped a little as a loud snort erupted from behind her. She spun around to find Talon with his face in his hand. Had he laughed at her extravagance? Turning red, Lux hastily combed her mind for a clever insult but a small chuckle from Kat interrupted her.

"You guys need to loosen up." Kat sighed, trying to dismiss her laughter by waving her hand and Garen laughed along with her failed attempt.

Lux relaxed. So Garen too had secrets to pleasure himself with. How long had he known these two? Long enough to relax and laugh around them, of course. As Lux had sat and listened, Garen, free from the eyes of Demacia had done himself justice outside the Demacian honor. Underneath the Demacian rule that she hated could Lux only find her own justice through servitude and sacrifice. That was the only way she could have 'family'. And Garen was family.

"Alright Garen, tell me what's going on." Lux breathed, trying to calm herself down.

"Alright, well this is a rather long story…and it isn't really mine." Garen sat down on the bed grinned, and glanced at Kat. "Kat, would you?"

Kat too, perched on the bed, Lux's bed, (much to Lux's disdain) and gestured everyone else to follow. "Might as well sit down?"

Lux gave a small glance behind to Talon's feet. He apparently hadn't moved an inch but her weapon was now gone.

"No thanks." Lux smiled, "Begin?"

Eyeing Lux wearily, Kat began, "Well, as you know, Talon has been tracking down our father, General Marcus DuConteau, with me. After much digging, what we found was a little disturbing. Right after General Darkwill was assassinated, our father went missing. My father was to General Darkwill like Talon is to my father; he respected him for his power." Pursing her lips, Kat paused, "How much do you know about Swain?"

The Master Tactician, General of Noxuxs, those names that stirred up courage inside Demacians was no different for Lux as the clever strategist inside bubbled with excitement. "Other than what is normally given to us champions? Well, my summoner does tell me a few things here and there." Lux smiled coolly. "But being the 'Master Tactician' I guess I can safely assume he's quite the mastermind, especially when you think about the incident back in Kalamanda."

"Yes, and General Darkwill, at that time, was the one thing that kept him from ruling Noxus." Kat continued with bitterness, "Of course, the General's dog had to go too."

"However, that's not what we're here for. A few months ago, I managed to snag this file," With a flick, Kat pulled out a folded yellowed paper from her jacket, something alike the pages of the files summoners keep deep in the back of the Institute's library, "It's the earliest known file on Swain. He-"

"-Came in with a broken leg and a bird on his shoulder that wasn't there before." Lux finished, smiling smugly.

Kat carefully met Lux's gaze, and humbly added, "Maybe I should get friendlier with the summoners like you." She slowly pulled the paper back into her jacket, "But here's the most important part: it was apparent that he felt no pain. What could this mean?" Pausing for a smirk, Kat then continued, "Well, later on when your dear Prince Jarvan IV was captured by Jericho Swain, his secret escaped."

Jarvan was downstairs, attending his guests and arranging plans against Noxus. Lux duly noted that Jarvan had told Noxians this important information before her, one of his most trusted tacticians.

Garen spoke up, "…Yes, Prince Jarvan changed that day. He realized who Swain truly was. See, Lux, Swain is no longer Swain, he died that day he screwed up his leg. He contracted a demon to survive, the very demon that sits on his shoulder as a raven."

"And why would a man who believed in true strength contract a demon?" Kat added with a smirk, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

_'__It made sense._' Lux thought to herself, '_B_ac_k in the summoner's rift, when Swain dies, his bird calmly hops off and waits for him to respawn. And even Swain's powers seem to come entirely from his raven… And if he's using his contract to control Noxus… True power, my ass, he himself is the opposite definition of that very concept. And that's why Jarvan would do anything to have him dead… He would even side with Noxians.'_

Lux clenched her fists. Slowly meeting Kat's eyes, she asked, "…How long was Prince Jarvan in on this?"

"Since that night Kat snuck into Demacia to assassinate the noble." Talon answered, suddenly beside Lux.

Lux paused and recalled when Garen and Kat had called off their soldiers in great chaos at Kalamanda. Her heart pounded loudly in her head as she let all of this outdated news steep in her mind. When Kat showed up right in Demacia wanting to tell Jarvan something about Swain not long before Lux had joined the League, Garen had held his blade against his own forces, protecting her.

"Yeah, we had one piece of the puzzle, they had the other." Garen laughed, "A great coincidence, really."

Lux's fists hardened as a dull pain engulfed her heart.

"And why did you tell me all this?" Lux spoke evenly, the image of a smiling Garen and intimate Katarina beside him burning into her eyes.

"Lux, your ability to bend light allows you invisibility. We need to know more about The Order of the Black Rose, Swain's original team, to find his motive. We need you to put out the war coming between Demacia and Noxus. Would you help us?" Kat asked.

Lux gave another glance to Talon, paranoid of his positioning. She wearily attempted to calm herself down and think about her answer. It was frustrating, how could they just expect her to be strung along on their plans after the silence all this time? They did need her, hell, this was what she did for most of hr life, and they probably would not take no as an answer. But being held prisoner in her own room was not going to convince Lux to do anything.

Slowly, she opened her mouth and began, "I work for Demacia's well-being. I can't let myself be distracted by other missions."

"Lux, please, we need you!" Garen groaned, "I was afraid you were still like this."

"Like what?" Lux asked innocently, staring down her brother and into his fierce eyes.

Kat sighed and stood, "Look, what we mean is that Jarvan is the will of Demacia, no? Well, if he's in on this, and you are too, you would be following his will. Demacians fight for justice, and doing this would be the same, right?" Reaching out her hand, Kat stepped forward towards Lux.

Stepping back, Lux's mouth opened to a decent reply, a social order she had grown accustomed to doing, but could find no words. Kat had played her game, reasoned with her in a way that mirrored her own. She was obviously not the foolish tool created for murder as Demacians knew her. She was cunning with her words yet honest with her meaning, and underneath it all, she was reaching out, being friendly. Something very un-Noxian-like. Lux already knew this mission wasn't about Demacia. It was about ending the war. But something seemed off with her charming smiles, her confident and intrepid voice. Perhaps Kat was trying to reach out to a Lux in the dark, or perhaps, she was just trying to bend Lux to her will. Either way, for Lux, the result would be the same.

"You pose a good argument; however, Prince Jarvan is not yet the ruler of Demacia. You should recognize where my loyalties lie." Lux replied with a mask of calm but her insides bubbled with content spite.

Kat pulled back her hand with a snarl and spoke with a hint of a laugh, she was done playing the game. "Lux. You're jealous aren't you? Jealous that the seemingly courageous and hard working brother you've always been forced towards had ironically actually been everything you wished to become all those years before you entered the military and died. You've lost your childhood, your dreams, you innocence and it has left you weak. You're jealous of his strength to move on, something you can't find in yourself."

Kat had stood up mid-rant and was now looking down at Lux breathing unevenly. Lux kept swallowed her satisfied smile and furiously began to think up her next retort. Something stupid that glorified Demacia and a nonchalant observation on Kat's rapidly changing attitude that made her untrustworthy sounded just about right. But a moment before it escaped her lips, she stopped herself.

What if Kat had offered Lux her hand and Lux had tossed it aside in honor of 'respecting Demacia'? Lux's lips thinned as glimpses of her mother and her father ran through the back of her mind. A vague feeling of loneliness filled Lux's heart as cold and strict faces grew further and further away from her leaving Lux spiteful and frustrated with herself for ever trying... She had become her mother's pawn, and grown into what she used to despise all those years ago as a confused child. Lux repeated her own words in her mind, full of contempt and jealousy. She shouldn't have let her spite take over her tongue.

"Kat got your tongue?" Talon asked, instantly getting a disapproving look from the other two.

"Seriously, Talon?" Kat sighed, exasperated. "Your sense of humor and timing are both _trash_."

Lux began as evenly as she could, ignoring the need to laugh at such an uncharacteristic comment and even more so, the growing pang that beat painfully in her heart. "Your theory is almost as disagreeable as I am, and it won't help a bit in convincing me." And unable to bear the situation any longer, she rushed to her window and leaped out in a flash.

Hearing sighs of frustration, and worried calls from Garen, Lux moved faster, frustration overcoming her as her dress pulled at her in complaint. She managed to find a grip on a sturdy wedge of uneven brick a little ways below her window and began to carefully scale down the wall before running out into the deep blue of the night.

Stepping into the courtyard, Lux sighed and slowed her pace. It wasn't far from her room, but nobody seemed to have followed her. Lux tried to kill the pang in her heart and the shaking in her fingers with a exasperated sigh. Her eyes twinged with the threat of tears and she bit her bottom lip to keep it all in. She took a seat at a shaded bench, towards the far end of the garden, not wanting to be seen losing composure.

"I have no reason to feel sad." Lux shivered, allowing her arms to wrap around her body.

"That you don't." Lux turned her head in surprise and prepared to attack, to find Talon beside her and herself weapon-less. "I was sitting here this whole time, you know." He added.

Lux internally grimaced, ashamed of her vulnerability. "I see Garen and Kat are worried about me." She replied cheerfully, showing her teeth. Then smiled wider, pleasantly surprised at the flawless voice of her own acting.

"Yep." Talon agreed grinning. His low taunting voice Lux knew was rather unsettling with a jolly tone. Lux's annoyance began to make itself evident as he continued to tease her. "And you know why?" he asked.

"Why?" Lux asked, smiling back just as mockingly, finally breaking the facade.

"They sent me because I don't care what sort of guise you put on. I'm not afraid to hurt that pretty little face of yours underneath." Talon stated, pretending to examine his blade for emphasis. After a moment of silence as Lux considered his words, he continued, more seriously, "Let's talk."

"You've now taken off that insulting guide of your own?" Lux laughed, crossing her arms and looking up at Talon's hooded face. It was dark and she could barely make out his eyes.

"Possibly." Talon answered, and leaning into Lux's ear, he asked quietly, "How about a little bet?"

"A bet? Well, it's obvious what you want..." Lux murmured, a little uncomfortable with the distance, "But if there's nothing in it for me, it's not quite interesting, is it?"

"Depends on what you want, I guess. I'm assuming you'd know at least that." Talon smirked, drawing away and twirling Lux's staff in his hand.

Lux's eyed visibly widened, then narrowed. "Yeah, okay. I win, I get my staff. You win, you get me to work for you." She snapped, annoyed that she hadn't expected that.

"Yes, it seems you understand." Talon smiled.

It was strange to see a hired assassin like Talon work for such a noble cause. And to trust Garen's decision in choosing Lux wouldn't be possible without a strong bond considering how disagreeably Lux had acted so far tonight.

Lux felt a tight tug inside and jested spitefully, "So, will it be a bet on how far Garen and Kat have gone yet?" and smoothed her fluffy white dress as she stood up. "That would be much too easy for you, no?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of '_I bet I could beat you in a duel to the sunrise'_." Talon quickly lifted himself and started walking away from the bench, slowly backwards. "Won only if the other admits defeat?"

Catching on, Lux stood and began to crouch, bending her knees against the tug of her short dress. "Okay, rules?"

"You've been in Noxus haven't you? Those solo missions you always went on had to be somewhat productive. No rules, anything goes as long as the other admits defeat." With a smooth soundless motion, Talon's crooked blade slid out again to cover his right arm.

"Ah-ah. Not just yet. I don't have my staff." Lux chided, with a little grin. She knew Talon had been counting on her forgetting all about her weapon, it was obvious. "No blades, anything else."

Lux could only see a little nod before Talon disappeared into the darkness. Quickly, Lux sprinted out of the area, her bare feet pounding away soundlessly on the stone path. Lux reviewed her advantages. Talon hadn't grown up in Demacia like Lux did, even if Lux had left in the middle of her childhood. He would probably stick to the dark secluded areas anyway. She noted that 'anything goes' and Talon could easily seek help from Garen and Kat. Perhaps the three of them had planned this all along. However, even if they did catch her, she'd have to admit defeat. And Lux doubted Garen would let anything drastic happen to her. Or so she hoped. Lux found an entrance to the party and quickly went inside. There were still people and people meant that Talon couldn't reveal himself and attack her. This would at least buy her some time to think of how make him admit defeat.

Shuffling between people, Lux tried not to break her smile and hoped she looked natural. As much as Talon wouldn't want to be spotted here, Lux felt almost exactly the same way. 'At least, not without her shoes,' Lux joked to herself sarcastically. Oh, that would devastate her mother so.

Suddenly Lux blinked a few times and realized there was a loophole to the rules, Lux recalled. Blades were deemed against the rules, but her staff... If she could just steal it from Talon, the game would be hers.

After a while of trying chatting small talk and flashing smiles, Lux had eventually taken refuge in the restroom and shuffled inside a stall. Sighing, she leaned her back against the wall and adjusted her uncomfortable dress as she slowly realized how much her body ached. She was still exhausted from the battle earlier that day. Suddenly, it hit her, why did she go and accept the bet? She was tired, and could have gotten her staff back another way, or even ordered another one. She wasn't thinking straight. Kat had been strangely perceptive earlier and calm, even when she had lost so idiotically in the battle in Summoner's Rift. The fact annoyed her. Kat had let her win. Perhaps that was why she went so far to accept the challenge, to beat them at their own game. Lux bit her tongue and told herself to focus. This wasn't a good time to be considering something so pointless. In a decision that involves her city-state, she couldn't possibly allow her personal grudges to interfere. If she beat Talon at his own game, she could be free from helping Kat. Yes, that was the point, and that was it.

With a huff, Lux washed her hands before making her way out of the restroom and charted her way to the nearest door. She had to find Talon and end this, she needed sleep.

Lux considered the places Talon could be plotting her defeat, most likely be places which were dark and shadowed. She grinned as she imagined Talon keeping away from Demacians and waiting in a secluded place to ambush Lux if, on the off chance, she ever so happened to wander there. It was almost too foolish to be true. He could have a trick up his sleeve but Lux honestly couldn't see how he could keep away from the guests while hunting her down. The party had been going on for quite a while now and nobody really paid Lux any special attention; most likely everyone who wanted her attention had, at one point, gotten it.

As she slipped out the door and allowed herself into solitude, Lux smiled wryly, considering a very simple way to draw close this bet. It wasn't very well known in the league that Lux could bend and control light without her staff. She couldn't create high concentrated beams like the spells she used in Summoner's Rift, nothing really able to be used offensively, but this was an elementary spell that had come in handy back when she was infiltrating Noxus. Talon wouldn't know she could cast without a staff, even Garen should know better than to reveal things that aren't his business.

And in a moment, her form had disappeared. She was ready to face off.

Tip toeing around the building in search of Talon wasn't easy. She could only assume where he was at and it took at least a couple of hours to catch the glimpse of his dark blue hood. . She did, long after the last party-goers had left and she had finished making an entire round of the place only to find him resting back at the softly lighted park in which they had began. Much to her annoyance, he was sitting on the bench looking as peaceful as ever, almost as if he'd never left.

Promptly, she sneaked up to him and punched him in the face for good measure.

Talon made an awkward movement to balance himself and immediately stood from his seat. Lux giggled internally thinking he was probably expecting her to have come back from running around tired which wasn't exactly too far off.

The man must have had a very acute sense of hearing because in the next moment, he glanced towards Lux's general direction.

"It's you isn't it?" Talon called out to her, "No wonder you made it through those missions even as a child. You don't need that staff at all."

'Not needing the staff' was an overstatement, but Lux wouldn't dare answer and give away her spot. She quickly made her way around him and noticed her staff peeking out of Talon's cloak of blades. It was a heavy cloak with sharp metal blades on the end, he would no doubt notice her if she tried to make a move for it. She'd have to fight him and somehow get out of it with her prize.

"Come on Luxanna, you can't fight me close combat." Talon continued, teasing Lux again. But she wasn't about to fall for a bait so stupid or let him distract her.

Lux charged towards Talon with a ready kick but Talon had been expecting her this time and blocked her attack, almost grabbing hold of her ankle even. He punched with frightening reflexes and she quickly ducked under him to avoid the blow and reached for the image of her staff. It was immediately hidden again as the cloak swung behind Talon in its rightful position.

"So you want your staff back? Of course you do, it's not a blade. But do you really think it's possible?" Talon chuckled, his easy voice a direct opposite to his obvious focus on her every movement.

Biting back a sigh of frustration Lux narrowly avoided a jab guessingly aimed at her face. This wasn't good for Lux, in close combat, Talon could rely purely on his instincts to spot her out and if she tripped up, he would take hold of her and it would be game over. Taking a few steps back and avoiding a kick, Lux caught a dim glimpse of Talon's face and noted with disdain he had closed his eyes entirely.

"I know where you are."

Giving her no time to think, Talon rushed towards Lux approximating a jab. It had been somewhat off though, as Lux sidestepped around him and went for her staff, only to get blocked again by Talon.

Lux knew this was bad. The punches were getting more and more precise with every jab and the moment her hit her, he would grab her. He'd figured out immediately that she was after her staff. He knew she'd grow tired reaching for it while he could go at defending it all night. She had to think of something quick.

Quickly, dodging another startlingly close blow, Lux gripped the edge of Talon's hood and ripped it backwards. She could feel him freeze for a split second with the unfamiliarity of having his face revealed. Lux wasted no time and simply ran around him when he reached for her and kicked him in the back of the knees.

Giving a sound of surprise, Talon buckled just enough for Lux to triumphantly grab her staff. But in less than a second, his leg swept her to the ground and the staff was being ripped from her hand. Wasting no time, Talon seated himself on her stomach and crunched his foot on her right wrist and chocked her with a single hand. He struggled to get the staff though, and the two of them fought for it before Talon cleanly punched her in the face to get her to let go. He'd obviously been waiting to do that. Just to rub it in harder, he used his free hand to hold up her staff with a satisfied smirk, his eyes staring her down as if he could see her. Lux gripped Talon's hair and pulled, not wanting to give up. It resulted in her grip getting pried off painfully. In a last ditch attempt at freedom, Lux tried to muscle him off but she was utterly helpless in strength in comparison and couldn't even kick at him. She stared into his eyes with vexation and found his line of sight unnaturally staring right into her own eyes. She'd underestimated him gravely. Lux's vision blurred, her head spinning with sudden fatigue as she wondered how easy it would be to just give up and go to sleep. Gritting her teeth, she allowed herself visibility and attempted to meet Talon's gaze with a sharp frustrated glare.

"We're leaving tonight." Talon said, the hint of a satisfied smirk playing on his face. He collected her free hand, successfully restricting Lux before getting off and pulling himself behind her. Lux scoffed at this, and Talon simply shoved her forward towards where Garen and Kat had come out to meet them.

The sun was beginning to simmer on the golden horizon.

"Hey, so you did have hair under that hood." Katarina sneered gleefully as Talon mumbled something along the lines of, "ungrateful wench."


	2. Staying positive

(A/N):Loooong chapter and author's note incoming!

I'd kinda pre-written some of these so I could update faster. The next one's gona be a while though. hehehe ^^;

Okay, I'm still curious on what kind of pairing you guys would like to see and I'll try and incorporate it even if it's not the one I have in mind (the main one, there are many supporting ones huehue)

I did get one review asking me **not** to pair with Ezreal (And Yasuo and Lucian :'D haha I'm so sorry to anyone who likes it but I'll have to agree w/ this anon, those last two sound ridiculous to me too.)

Ezreal's gona come up though. You can't avoid him because he's EZREAL as it gets.But when he does, I'll try not to be generic about it. (He gets mentioned in this chapter if you wanted a hint on how I plan to have him for this story.)

But currently Riven is in the lead for pairing (I was going to include her anyways so I'm really hyped that you guys are looking forward to it ^^)

Just suggest anything: pairings, character development, characters you'd like to see, plot development (which I'm kind of low on right now), you could even add me on LoL (I'm just a noob gold)...and...yeah!

If you have a good idea that isn't for this story HIT ME UP. I would SO like to hear it :D

No really, I love reviews guys, it encourages me to update faster!

Enjoy!

**TL;DR: Riven in lead for pairing, Ezreal's gona show up, this chapter's long, tell me your opinions.**

* * *

><p>Janna smiled knowingly as Lux yawned loudly again. Of course, Lux had been up all night reading about this new spell she had to learn, <em>she assumed.<em>

"Another battle against sleep?" Janna asked, with a beautiful smile. Lux could not express how grateful she was that Janna had happened to drop in, mostly to ask her about the party and cute nobles who might be of her interest, but nevertheless, Lux had managed to escape from her previous company with Janna's help. Janna had even waited around to let Lux change out of her much too fabulous dress without a single question. Just that made Janna the best friend in Valoran.

"Another battle all right," Lux sighed stressfully, rubbing her temples and attempting to blink away the sore bruise that had developed around her eye in a shade of violent yellow-blue.

"Well, at least you look cute anyways." Janna winked, not entirely understanding of what kind of battle exactly had taken place the night before.

Lux beamed in reply, even in her deprived state her golden features were eye candy to anyone watching.

"You know, Ezreal's going off somewhere for a while. He finally got permission to take leave." Janna said, grinning slyly. The idea of teasing Lux with _the boy she liked_ was simply hilarious to the woman. On the contrary, the fact that Janna believed Lux was romantically inclined towards _anyone_ made Lux want to guffaw.

Lux was, however, very close with Ezreal. He was one of the few people who could ever simply _click _with Lux. He was clever, but not complicated, and tended to be very open-minded about most things, but tried to avoid conflicts. More often than not, it was because he didn't _see the problem_ in the first place; the entire ordeal would simply be people chasing each other around in circles to him. Noxian-Demacian relations were definitely one of those things he dodged. Lux was honestly jealous of him, his freedom to explore freely and disregard politics was something the girl could only vaguely imagine. Nevertheless, the fact that he was going away for her mission was a load of emotional stress off her back.

Lux shrugged off Janna's comment with a sheepish retort. She had no reason to make Janna lose interest in her, so she failed to ever deny the woman's implications toward Ezreal.

They chatted for a while. Lux calmed watching her billowing hair and warm breeze, only _occasionally_ gusty whenever Janna playfully told some unspeakable gossip. Lux listened, happy with the airy atmosphere her friend was, but mostly used this rare and comforting chance to collect herself. She doubted she would get another.

Janna tucked her skirt before rising, "This was nice, but I do want to be on time. At least you're on vacation. Get some sleep, no need to show me out. Bye Lux!" She said, before elegantly floating away, her hair and clothes billowing behind her.

"I'm going somewhere tonight and I won't be back for a while, don't look for me!" Lux called after her, wondering if she heard afterwards. A casual wave from Janna confirmed it. For any formal guest, Lux would have politely walked with them out of the Crownguard manor but she and The Storm's Fury were on very friendly terms, thankfully. She looked down at her breakfast and yawned again before finishing the remainder of eggs and her glass of water. She disposed of her plate and cutlery and headed back up to her room with a refilled glass.

Just as Lux was turning her doorknob, Katarina and Talon emerged from Garen's room beside her's along with her brother. Kat and Garen were laughing about something, Talon was being what he was good at being, a third wheel.

"Morning" Lux said in a pleasant tone, one she didn't mean at all, receiving a small nod and a polite smile from Garen.

Lux analyzed the small space between Garen and Kat, and the intimate way their hands brushed together. Why hadn't she actually suspected it before? A few summoners had mentioned it to her before but she always dismissed it as a joke or some misunderstanding. Garen didn't share with her if it wasn't necessary; they were co-workers rather than siblings. Though she had reached the same level of maturity, authority, and success as Garen had, Lux had been slow to guess that she hadn't yet mirrored Garen perfectly. The previous night had revealed that they were more vastly different that she could have ever bitterly imagined.

"Lux," Kat spoke up, "we need to start going over the game plan."

"Won't you get caught wandering around so freely?" Lux snapped, the fatigue and the presence of the red headed woman getting to her. The chat with Janna hadn't helped a bit.

"_If _we get caught." Kat replied and nudged Talon who had been eyeing my face, probably analyzing the bruise he gave me.

Talon, in turn, walked towards me, "Let's go."

I raised an eyebrow at him and then craned my neck to find Kat elbowing Garen as they returned to his room. Garen linked his arm in hers and Kat laughed lightly before snaking her arm out of the loop and pulling his hand in hers. Lux let out an exasperated sigh.

"So they _are _actually dating. No wonder you'd rather be with me." She laughed dryly and led Talon into her room as he frowned and scoffed, "So you really didn't know?"

"Well, at least you don't need to get used to it." He continued, "Garen and Kat aren't coming with us. It's just you and me." The begrudging way he said those last few words almost allowed Lux some sympathy. Being bound by his oath to serve the DuConteau family probably left Talon in quite a few distasteful situations similar to this one.

"I wonder what's they'll do while we're gone." Lux muttered under her breath.

Talon did not look very tired. Lux noticed this with a slight frown as she tried to get a better look at his face.

Talon backed himself up to lean on the far side of her wall and just away enough that Lux couldn't make out anything. He was probably weary from her ripping off his hood not too long ago. Lux relished the thought.

Talon began, "We're going to stay just outside of Noxus in Zaun for a while getting help from a third party I know. However, neither of us will actually go undercover with you." Lux curtly nodded in response, "I'm expecting the journey there and staying at the inn will be approximately take over a week, less than two though. When we're in Noxus we'll begin our search for the Black Rose," Talon paused, "You're going to go in alone when we find them. I can disappear from sight on Summoner's Rift, but that's a little different from my actual capabilities, I have to meet certain conditions. You, on the other hand can disappear from sight on command even without your staff. You'll be infiltrating their headquarters and I'll wait outside to help you if you get stuck."

Lux's lips pulled into a frown as the plan progressed. "So who's the third party?"

"Riven."

Lux nodded again, Riven used to be a loyal, you could say, almost brainwashed, soldier who used to battle in the front lines of the Noxian army. This was the case for most Noxian underlings as the concept of 'Power is everything' was truly and permanently boiled into their heads just as 'Honor and Justice' was engraved in Demacians. Of course, even before Riven had set foot into the league, she'd been on the path to redeem herself ever since the incident back in Kalamanda. This was possibly just another way to atone for the things she did under their command. It must have been a painful road, being a wanderer without a city state, broken by war and without a home or anyone to accept her.

Glancing at Talon, she vaguely wondered if he and Riven were close. She'd heard them mentioned by summoners to be on friendly terms even though they'd never really been seen together much.

A steady silence had taken root as Talon had apparently said all he needed to.

"What now?" Lux asked, wearily eyeing Talon. He had yet again refrained from taking a seat and she wasn't about to until he did.

"Kata would have made you run around for things like maps and packing, but I think I'll start with this." Talon stated, as he tossed her the staff he stole, receiving a surprised look from the girl.

There was a pregnant pause as Lux attempted to say a genuine thank you, but the events of last night were begrudgingly still fresh in her mind… as well as her face. And finally she managed to shrug off the festering impulse to be polite that she had gained through years of managing her perfectly respectful image.

"Can I sleep?" Lux bluntly asked instead, breaking the silence.

"If you don't mind me, a Noxian assassin, staying in here with you." He replied, finally taking a seat at her desk.

Lux took it as a sign of permission and flopped herself underneath her downy blankets without even bothering to change. However, she made sure to keep her staff gripped firmly in her hand.

"I'm armed." She stated sharply before she turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

"You're welcome," Talon teased, his voice bemused with the hint of a smile.

When Lux opened her eyes, the sun was shining brightly atop the world and a single ray of light had managed to directly hit her face, enveloping her it in an annoying but friendly tickle.

Of course, the first thing Lux did was look around for Talon. She found him, eyes closed and his head leaning to one side in the small space between her dresser and her drawn curtains; a perfect hiding place. It was fine anyways, nobody intruded _Lux_ _Crownguard's _bedroom. It was impolite after all.

An unexpected smirk curved its way onto her lips as she realized that he had been just as tired all along.

She looked over at the clock and noted she'd been sleeping for about six hours as the hour hand was now a little past noon. It was enough reason for Lux to brush off the last blanket of sleepiness and pick herself up off the soft bed with a yawn.

Talon stirred instantly. His tired eyes awoke to find only Lux and went back to sleep. Lux supposed that if any intruder did happen to enter, Talon would be awake in time to hide properly.

She didn't have much time left of her vacation now. She looked into the mirror on her dresser and fixed her hair into the right shape as she wondered what she should bring on the journey and what sort of alibi she should make up. Giving a glance to Talon, Lux dismissed the idea of waking him to ask. Instead, she picked up a book she'd left off and engrossed herself in it, hoping to pass the time until he woke.

After Lux had flipped through the yellowed pages of many chapters, Talon jerked awake and rose to stretch. Lux glanced from behind her book and vaguely wondered how stiff he must be, quickly lowering her gaze before Talon could meet it. A heavy silence had fallen and Lux began to feel Talon's challenging glare on her. Focusing on her reading, Lux managed to ignore the urge to squirm.

Lux didn't last long before she lowered the book having completed her chapter, and placed a decorative bookmark on the next. With a small snap, Lux folded the cover and met Talon's silent gaze, not trying very hard to hide her annoyance.

Now that the sunlight was drifting through her window, Lux could see his angled face. Keen brown eyes shaded by tangles of brown hair glared out from just under the cover of his hood and a thin frown tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Good afternoon, _princess_." She smiled brightly, after noticing the dim outlines of dark creases under his eyes.

"Yes, I assume you also slept well on your comfortable bed." He remarked, pulling on his own fake smile.

Lux frowned at his crankiness before consciously noting Talon's meager, penniless background and wryly considered her own lavish and even excessive privileges. Perhaps she'd crossed the line. Having lived in arguably the most prosperous city state, brought up in a family of the utmost wealth and nobility, and talented beyond compare from childhood, Lux did in fact 'have it all'. _But what did he know?_

"Oh, Talon." Lux gasped with dripping concern, "If you were really _that _cold, I could have tossed you a blanket. I simply thought you, being Noxian, just slept like this _all the time_." Smiling brightly afterwards, Lux couldn't help but notice a festering uneasiness inside herself. She was acting out of character.

Talon smiled unevenly as his fingers trailed the blade of a throwing knife. "Well, I always have to be aware of any potential danger, and going away to dreamland like you wouldn't be very smart. I'd rather be tired than fall into a false sense of security. But I suppose you are too sweet and naive to follow my reasoning, considering you slept like a rock."

Lux knew Talon was trying to scare her with his blade and she almost rolled her eyes with a huff at the obviousness. Only it wasn't a bluff, and it was actually working quite well for him, much to her frustration. She smiled warmly and calmed her growing agitation, refusing to break the eye contact and even more so her mask.

"You were the only other person with me. We _are _going to be carrying out a mission together and I believed you were trustworthy, of course that can change if you're implying I should think otherwise." Lux winked cheekily and continued, "Anyone who isn't trustworthy would be removed immediately and forcefully. I can't let myself be put into danger."

"Did I scare you? I forget you don't have much experience with _real _peril. Should have known better than to pull out a knife, even if it is just a simple toy." Talon chucked, uncannily spinning the blade in his experienced hands and tucking it away. His face, shaded by the hem of his hood twisted in a mock apology before his lips twitched up in a smile as he continued with mirth, "All you know, is that when we're in the league, our bodies hardly feel any pain. Have you ever been stabbed for real before?"

Lux was frothing with angst and her chest stung with unsaid words as she neatly managed to keep them down her throat. No, she had to remain calm; he was daring her to keep her composure and she was _going to take him up on that challenge_. Regaining her composure, Lux focused her eyes on Talon's, glaring back and ready to retort before she hauntingly noticed her vaue reflection in his sharp eyes. Her anxiousness and frustration was greeted with a warm smile and vivid eyes that were as candid as ever; her own.

Lux's eyes widened slightly before she turned a glance towards the ground and escaped a silent wisp of sigh as she felt her fingers tremble. The adrenaline that had been building up slowly evaporated from Lux as she realized she _should_ have no argument for his words. She was supposed to be this bright little lady, full of laughs and sunshine and she'd become so good at playing this role. Had her face even twitched once during all that? Her insides a turmoil, her exterior a naive child; her guise was perfect and it was essentially all she ever was. She had no reason to argue, all she needed to do was complete the mission without a hitch and Talon would return to being a part of the crowd and she'd return to serving Demacia.

"I suppose you're correct about my inexperience. But at least I can always learn on the job; there's a first for everything." She said, putting care into the tone of each word and returning her gaze towards Talon evenly.

"And I'll have no choice but to be happy to teach you." Talon stated coldly, turning away and flipping out his knife to play with again.

When Garen and Kat returned bundled with the supplies needed on the mission about an hour later, they knocked and opened the door to find Lux at her desk staring intently into the contents of her book. Across from her, Talon sat cross-legged on the ground sharpening his blades with matching commitment.

"Hey guys." Kat said, "Sorry for leaving you alone."

"Not sorry enough," Talon smirked and motioned with his hand, "you owe me."

"I'm already paying you handsomely for the mission." Kat snapped comically.

"Better than what Lux is getting," Garen chuckled, before eyeing his sister with a cautious glance. He continued shortly, "By the way, I need to talk to Jarvan about this so if you'll excuse me." and casually left the room.

Lux had turned to face them and listened with distaste. She recalled Garen's awkward gaze before he looked away far too quickly; it pained her to be around people who so thoroughly detested her. All she wanted was for the entire ordeal to be finished with no further complication. With newfound motivation, she plastered a smile on her face and stood up and walked over. Talon turned away immediately back to his blades, probably on edge from earlier, and Kat silently eyed her agreeability with a steady gaze and crossed her arms in doubt.

"So Lux, do you have any questions?" She asked, shifting her weight for better eye contact.

"Yeah, I wanted to know a few things." Lux breathed, "We're getting there by foot, since we want to be as undercover as possible, so where are we staying to rest?"

"There aren't many places to stay when outside the city states. You'll have to deal with camping out if you can't find anything, which is most likely going to be the case. But don't worry, you'll be fully equipped with everything you need for the journey as well as the mission." Kat's mouth twitched with the cross between a smirk and a smile; she was approving of her attitude, Lux supposed.

Lux nodded understandingly to maintain the facade but cringed with unpleasantness on the inside. The mission was too similar to the covert operations she had left behind not too long ago, ones she'd hoped to bury in the depths of her mind.

"Also, why are we meeting with Riven?" Lux continued, slightly curious at how they got her to help.

"Well," Kat began, "She's a friend of ours, though mostly with Talon, and she wants to bring the war, as well as Swain's reign, to an end. So she's helping us on the outside with information."

"I see," Lux said, habitually putting her hand up to stroke her chin. "So I just spy? No assassination?"

"_No_. We're all protected by the League as champions; anyone important whom we actually want will be untouchable, anyone else, and we'll give ourselves away." Kat said, crossing her arms and staring down Lux strictly.

"Understood." Lux piped, without missing a beat. "..What exactly am I looking for? Am I confirming your theory, or is there anything else I should know to search?"

"To be honest, I'm really hoping for more information on LeBlanc herself. She pulls the strings for a lot of what Swain does, yet never shares in the glory. I know you're a genius with spells, I'd like for you to help us with analyzing LeBlanc's skills and potential weaknesses." Kat dropped her gaze and seemingly thinking over her words for a moment before continuing, "This will be extremely dangerous, I can only trust Garen's words about you being a skilled agent... But overall, we really need you to cooperate and understand how much this means."

Kat looked towards the floor for a few moments before meeting Lux's eyes again. She opened her mouth, only to shut it shortly after with a hard line set on her lips.

Talon intervened, "If we find out about LeBlanc and get a lead on her, we might be able to find evidence of General DuConteau's murder."

His voice was forcefully straight and even, Lux noted. General DuConteau was a touchy subject among the remaining family members. She mentally snapped her fingers. Sure, Kat wanted to end Swain because of his plans for the future in using Noxus to conquer city states, but the core of her hatred was focused around the death of her father. Lux recalled, with a giggle she managed to keep down, about how Kat and Talon preached the name of Noxus and loyalty on the rift. It was... somewhat similar to her and Garen. The two situations were hilariously similar to her, though all four of them were _sworn enemies_… Except, perhaps, Kat and Talon were on friendlier terms and she and Garen.

Curiosity settled on Lux and she couldn't help but ask, "Where's Cassiopeia?"

Kat bent her head and her locks cascaded down in a stream of blood. Lux could see the hint of a snide smirk stretching onto Kat's rouge lips, twitching irritably as if she was mouthing an invisible curse. "You're smart, Lux." She said shortly after, her face angled to the ground but her eyebrows knitting together in mock surrender, "In a way, your jobs are similar. Except maybe the fact that she gets her information through _interrogation_."

"I see." Lux said, raising an eyebrow and nodding. Lux had heard that Cassiopeia wasn't on very good terms with Kat, she was actually closer to Swain in her service to Noxus. Perhaps it was just a guise, but Lux supposed it was evident that the two had their problems to sort out. No surprise about the job though, Cassiopeia's history of prying open secrets had probably evolved into a more sinister and spiteful method. Before the curse, she inspired lust, now, she stroke fear.

"One last one," Lux said, pointing her index finger to the ceiling. "Are you planning on becoming the next authority figure?"

"I've thought about it." Kat admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "But for now, all I want is to stab that old cripple and let him bleed like the rest of them." The sinister glint in her mirth at raw revenge was so... _Noxian._ Lux wearily reminded herself that her brother's girlfriend would probably go at her if she ever had the proper excuse. Kat may have allied with Garen, but Lux was a completely different story. The friendliness and dangerous prying into Lux's character last night was likely all to lure Lux to help them willingly, which didn't work of course.

"I see." Lux beamed as understandingly as she could possibly appear, "As long as you keep our best interests in mind, of course, it's nobody's business how Noxus plans to govern itself."

"_Of course."_ Kat echoed, placing her hand on Lux's shoulder much too familiarly. Her blue eyes stared into Lux's, the slight glare of her blue orbs speaking one message: don't get in the way. Lux starred with innocence, assured by the firm and honest azure reflection of herself in Kat's eyes. It wasn't long before she could feel the grip on her shoulder tighten, before she was released with only a lingering ghost.

"Well, then, I'll be counting on you." Kat said.

Kat had turned her back to Lux and crossed her arms. Was that meant for her? No, more so, was she being shy? Lux stared at her back in incredulity and opened her mouth to to say something polite.

"And I on you." Talon replied, just before Lux could find her voice. Lux hoped that nobody had noticed her almost embarrassing herself, giving a small glance towards Talon. She was surprised to find his head turned towards her. He gave a condescending sneer and turned back to Kat.

This was fine, Lux thought; she hated him as much as he hated her. She bitterly imagined the so-called 'Demacian pride' act that would back her up as an excuse to piss Talon off again in the near future. Talon would probably believe it too, he detested the extravagance of her city-state. He just didn't see the irony.

Lux shook her head, she was thinking too deeply into this. She walked back to her desk as Talon and Kat began to chat about something.

They heard three solid knocks before the door cracked open and Garen popped his head in with a smile to Kat. Kat uncannily strode towards him in happiness and both of them announced they'd be back to see the pair off.

"Kat and I are both busy tomorrow so this is my last chance to talk to her." Garen explained and pulled Kat out the door.

"Oh, and Lux?" Kat said, turning to Lux once more before the door closed, "Harm my brother and I'll personally see to your termination." And the door was then promptly shut.

Lux silently thanked Garen with contempt at how much he seemed to care for her well-being.

"She thinks I can harm you?" Lux turned to Talon, laughing awkwardly and trying to lighten the mood from earlier.

"I don't know, she thinks you can pull this mission off too." Talon said, not even looking up from his blade.

And with that, Lux gave up. She was above going through another argument with him again. The only thing that resulted in him questioning and insulting her capabilities was unnecessary frustration.

Lux sat herself down and picked up her book again, but to no avail. It shouldn't have bothered her how a Noxian treated her, they were enemies after all. But didn't he joke even with Garen? How had this all gone downhill? Lux knew she blabbered sometimes, her sense of humor sharp and maybe too familiar but that was how she'd make friends. People would feel more comfortable around her easy-goingness and open up. Her innocent smiles and positive air was her best trait among her friends in the League. Not Talon though, she had bluntly stepped on an unperceivable landmine. He had been somewhat agreeable previously, at least, but now he was prickly as a bush.

The inked letters blurred as Lux realized her eyes were out of focus. She blinked and stared down at her book. Sure, she was mad at him too, Lux could feel her heart wrench with discomfort as she recalled his blind insults and judging-by-the-cover assumptions. But she could relate to him, somehow. Lux frowned. This was stupid. What sort of basis did she have to believe she understood someone like him? Sure, he wore that guise of loyalty and maybe she was guessing at what was beneath it, but that meant nothing, she would most likely never find out. He'd called her naïve; however, he assumed such a thing while leading a purposeful life running happily in the shadows with a best friend and sister.

Lux was in the light, looking pretty on a pedestal for everyone to see, blinded and alone.

If anyone was naïve, it was him.

Shaking her head, Lux reprimanded her own negativity. She was getting ahead of herself with all these guesses fueled by bitterness and spite. She was privileged; it was true, there was nothing to complain about. There were moments at the end of the day where she felt hollow with loneliness, but she could get up the next day and smile. However terrible she was at being herself, Lux had always been able to make friends who loved her. Lux smiled wryly down at her book as she recalled how she _never thought about negative things_; but it was true: amends could _always _be made.

"Hey, Talon," Lux said, turning around in her chair and putting down her read to see Talon peering up at her, ever so slightly. He was still in the corner, now sharpening his _favorite _blade or so he called it, the one he kept locked on his right arm.

She took a breath, telling herself she had to do it; for the sake of keeping her character, for the sake of the mission, whatever. She couldn't believe she was actually nervous about this.

Lux could feel Talon's even gaze on her, and appreciated his silent patience.

"Um," She continued, "Sorry about earlier. That was insensitive. I didn't mean to offend you."

"That _was _insensitive." He agreed.

"And I _sincerely apologize_." She repeated, a little bit annoyed. This was already difficult for her, he knew it, and he was dragging it out. Talon eyed Lux, judging her, inspecting if she really meant it. Lux tried to put on the guiltiest and most modest face she could, perhaps even Talon could spare her _some _sympathy. They were going to be working together, after all.

"And I sincerely decline." He said finally, very seriously and respectfully.

Lux had feared this outcome, it wasn't exactly unexpected. She shushed the disappointment bubbling in her stomach. He had a right to decline her apology; he had even been _somewhat_ polite, at least, well, more than before.

"Thanks anyways." Lux sighed, looking downward and avoiding his eyes.

She could hear him crack a smirk as she turned back towards the desk, a whisper of a laugh escaping his lips. "What, not going to _beg, Demacian scum?_"

Lux released the breath she'd been holding onto with a small laugh as relief flushed over her. His tone had been comically dry, a little revenge for himself, she noted. Lux composed herself, turned around, and managed to keep a straight face as she replied in a noble tone, "Never, _in the name of Demacia_!"


End file.
